


Day 23: Glass

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [23]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lingerie boutique au, One way mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Aurelia sees something she's been expecting.
Relationships: Fiona/Aurelia Hammerlock
Series: Femslash February [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Day 23: Glass

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

Aurelia smiled widely at the woman who stepped into her lingerie boutique. She usually came in once every three months to ‘try clothes on’ and then Aurelia always had inventory missing. She was going to catch this con artist once and for all.

“Hello! Would you like some help with your items today?”

“No, thank you.” She smiled sweetly.”

Aurelia busied herself until the woman had a nice, large stack of lingerie and then brought the woman to a room in the back. “Let me know if you need any help.” She always said this, but the woman always declined. With the door closed, Aurelia made her way to the back of the store, where a new installation had been secretly put in. She stood in front of the one way mirror, watching the woman. She’d made sure the glass was styled exactly like the other mirrors and she was proud to see it was working.

The con artist was absolutely gorgeous and every item looked like Heaven on her. If only she hadn’t tried stealing the clothes. She sighed, disappointed as she watched the woman slide her jeans over a new pair of lingerie. She made her way out and over to the changing room.

“Are you alright, darling?” Aurelia called.

“I’m good, thanks!”

She glared at how easy it was for her to lie and immediately closed up her shop and unlocked the changing room.

“Hey!” the woman gasped, clasping her button down shirt together.

Aurelia ripped it away, exposing the clothing. She clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “Well, that’s not very polite, is it?”

“I-”

“Shut up!” She snapped. “You are only going to talk when I ask you a question! Now, how many have you stolen from me?”

“Four, not including this one…”

Aurelia nodded. “That’s roughly… Well, let’s just round up to five hundred dollars, hmm? Now, how are you going to pay me back?”

“I-”

“I’ll tell you. You’re going to model all of these for me professionally and each picture will go on my online store and in here. We will make a contract for one year.”

“What!? One year! That’s way more than I ever stole!”

“One year or I turn you in for stealing.”

The woman’s cheeks turned to fire. “Fine!”

“Good,” her lips curled upward in a hungry grin. “What is your name anyway, darling?”

“Fiona.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
